Warm Welcome
by CarolineLeighMorgan
Summary: Cooper's thinking of relocating to live near his sister, Brenda Barrett. He isn't completely sold on Port Charles though. That is until he meets Lucky Spencer. Cooper/Lucky, Oneshot.


**Title: **Warm Welcome

**Pairing: **Cooper Barrett/Lucky Spencer

**Rating:** Mature

**Summary:** Cooper's thinking of relocating to live near his sister, Brenda Barrett. He isn't completely sold on Port Charles though. That is until he meets Lucky Spencer.

-o-**  
><strong>

**AN:** Altered GH history and timeline. Cooper and Brenda are related. Male/Male relationship; sexual situations. Note the pairing; don't like, don't read.

-o-

Brenda smirked over at Cooper as her "little" brother not so subtly eyed Lucky Spencer across the room.

"He's a free agent, you know?"

Cooper startled, took a quick drink as he eyed his sister over the rim of the beer bottle. "Sonny? I heard. But I thought you didn't want to go down that particular road again."

Brenda glared. "I did. Also, I wasn't talking about Sonny."

"There's a first time for everything then."

"Ow," Cooper hissed, rubbing his arm where Brenda had punched him. He forgot how rough his sister could be in the face of her petite frame and soft eyes. "Sorry, geez."

"[i]Anyway[/i]," she intoned deliberately. "I was talking about Lucky Spencer. You know that hunk of meat you were just eyeing like it was a choice prime rib."

Cooper glowered, turning his body on the bar stool so he was facing Brenda fully. "One: never say that again." Brenda rolled her eyes but nodded. "And two: the last person I would ever take advice when it comes to my love life is you."

"You're hurting my feelings."

"What feelings?"

"Son of a bitch," Cooper yelped when Brenda pinched his arm in retaliation.

"Watch your mouth before I wash it out with soap, Cooper. And put on your charming smile because your lover boy is coming this way."

"Wha—"

"Brenda? Hey," Lucky greeted kindly. "I thought that was you."

Brenda grinned, getting up to move into Lucky's arms and accept the welcoming hug. "It's me," she said on a laugh when they finally broke apart. "Look at you. Just as handsome as I remember."

Lucky's cheeks pinked up and he ducked his head, palm cradling the back of his neck in an obvious show of embarrassment. "Uh, thanks. You look great, too."

Cooper took that moment to clear his throat and Brenda's grin grew even wider. "Where are my manners? Lucky, this is my younger brother, Cooper. Coop, this is Lucky Spencer."

Lucky's smile was full blown then, hand extended as he gripped Cooper's hand tight and warm in his own. "Nice to meet you."

Cooper licked his lips. "You, too."

Brenda bit back the snicker bubbling in her throat. "Lucky, you still work at the PCPD, right?" Lucky's eyes narrowed, confused even as he said 'yeah'.

"Well, my little brother here's a cop, too. And he's been looking to relocate. I told him the PCPD would be great for him and you know, he can make his stay up here permanent… call Port Charles his new home-" She quickly tipped a look over Lucky's shoulders as her words tapered off. "Is that Brook Lynn? Oh my god, I haven't seen her in years. I'm gonna go say hi real quick. You can tell my brother how amazing the PCPD is, give him more of a reason to move up here than just being close to his favorite sister, okay? Great." She leaned forward to envelop Lucky in another quick hug before patting her brother's shoulder and walking away, heading over to greet Brook Lynn.

Her job here was down; now, the rest was up to Cooper. And if the looks Lucky was shooting Brenda's brother when Cooper wasn't looking were anything to go by, she was sure Cooper and Lucky were a done deal.

-o-

Lucky chuckled as Cooper groaned. "I apologize in advance for my sister, she's kind of…"

"No need to," Lucky cut him off with a shake of his head. "I have a sister of my own and when she's not meddling, she's finding other ways to drive me crazy."

"Curse of the little brother, huh?"

"Well, actually, Lulu's the younger one. I'm just-"

"Completely whipped?"

"Exactly." Lucky snickered.

"Would you like to take a seat? Have a drink, on me?"

Lucky grinned. "Since you're the new guy, how about I buy you that drink?"

"Sure," Cooper said, adjusting his legs closer to his seat as Lucky took the empty barstool next to him. "That sounds good but the next ones on me."

"It's a deal." Lucky tapped the bar top, signaling Coleman with a wave of two fingers. "Two PBRs."

"Comin' right up, brother." Coleman quickly popped the tops off the two beers and handed them over before leaving Cooper and Lucky alone once again.

"So, my sister has regaled me with tales of Port Charles and I gotta say I'm really not looking forward to living in a city filled with drama 24/7."

Lucky shrugged, taking a pull of his beer. "It's not all bad. This little town does have its perks," he offered assuredly with a tip of his beer. "You just have to know where to find them." And the way Lucky said it made Cooper straighten, heart constricting in his chest as lust stirred low in his belly.

He didn't miss the way Lucky's eyes flit over his face as Cooper took his own pull of beer, mouth lingering against the bottle before he drew back and licked his lips.

"Yeah," Cooper breathed out, "I'm beginning to see this town's appeal."

-o-

Cooper didn't know how he went from ogling Lucky Spencer in a bar to following the man back home and being pressed up against Lucky's bedroom wall while he was kissed to within an inch of his life but he didn't care. Not even Brenda's knowing, little smirk as he left the bar could ruin this for him (he was pretty sure the message on his phone was from her, too). Not with Lucky's broad hands cradling Cooper's hips, pushing him up against the wall and bracketing him in.

"I don't usually do this," Lucky grit out between nips and kisses along Cooper's skin.

Cooper tilted his head, fingers pressing in over Lucky's bare shoulders. "Me neither."

"You're—" But Lucky didn't continue in favor of kissing Cooper's tantalizing mouth.

"You, too," Cooper chuckled as he broke away, eyes glazed and mouth parted as he tried to catch his breath. "No more talking." Lucky's eyes narrowed. "Well, unless you're into that sort of thing," he amended swiftly.

"I'm actually more hands on."

"Good, that's, yeah," Cooper swallowed a moan as Lucky put those hands to use working on the belt and buckle of Cooper's jeans. "Really [b]good[/b]."

"Articulate."

Cooper huffed an irritated sound, flattened his palms against Lucky's bare torso as his hands trailed along Lucky's toned abs and all that bared, tan skin before he pushed him back. Back, back, back until Lucky hit the bed, arms going behind his head as he landed flat across his bed.

"Much better," Cooper rasped, stepping out of his jeans as he made his way onto the bed, hovering over Lucky's prone body.

"Thought you said no more talking." Lucky's eyes were hooded, dark with lust.

Cooper smirked, working on the button of Lucky's jeans with deft fingers. Lucky went to shimmy them off, jeans barely down to his thighs when Cooper stopped him. One hand held Lucky's hip while the other snaked inside his boxers to free his already hard dick from the confining material.

"Just going to show you what else I can do with my mouth," Cooper quipped, voice throaty at just the idea of what would transpire.

Lucky's head dropped back at the first touch of Cooper's mouth, eyes shutting tight as he cursed softly, "oh, fuck me."

Cooper drew back, ignoring Lucky's plaintive cry of frustration when he stopped. Licking his lips, Cooper chuckled roughly. "Hmm, now there's an idea. But first—" Cooper's fingers circled the base of Lucky's cock, lips descending over the hard length as he took him in his mouth. Lucky groaned, fingers grappling over Cooper's shoulder and any part of him he could reach-neck, cheek, hair, whatever he needed to hold on.

Cooper couldn't hold back the way the man's grunt and groans of pleasure only seemed to fuel him on more, making him more enthusiastic and messy in his task. But Lucky didn't seem to have a problem with it, cursing and biting at his bottom lip and urging Cooper on. He pulled his mouth off Lucky's dick with an obscene slurp, hand still working Lucky's cock in an easy rhythm as Cooper jacked him off the rest of the way, deliberately ignoring his own pressing erection in his boxers.

Lucky looked totally debauched as he dropped back against the bed—sticky and damp with sweat—grinning up at Cooper as he caught his breath, chest rising and falling heavily with each inhale and exhale.

"Now, I believe you said something about fucking me?" Lucky replied huskily.

Cooper groaned, pressing his slick palm against the front of his boxer shorts as he tried to calm down. "You did that on purpose."

Lucky shrugged, tugging off his jeans and boxers and throwing them on the floor. "Well, are you all talk?"

Cooper's eyebrow rose in challenge. "You think you'd be a little more grateful to the guy who just gave you an orgasm."

"Don't get me wrong, that was awesome." Lucky threw out between startled laughter. "Just saying we're nowhere near done tonight and I'm thinking you should lose those boxers and fuck me like you said you would."

Cooper shook his head with a throaty laugh and complied. It only took a second before he was back over Lucky, the two of them getting lost in heated kisses as they moved against each other.

Maybe relocating to Port Charles wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. He hoped the PCPD had an opening but he didn't want to think about that right now, not when he had this gorgeous guy underneath him, hot and hard and willing to go again. Lucky trailed a line of kisses along Cooper's throat, biting at the juncture between neck and shoulder that had Cooper hissing a breath through his teeth and left him shivering. Everything else would have to wait for later. Cooper's sole attention was focused on one Lucky Spencer now.

-o-


End file.
